Scrambler
The Scrambler was a disgruntled former OCP employee. Biography The Scrambler first appears in Metro South Prison watching The Old man in TV about OCP which is number one, throws his meal at the TV, saying that The Old man is a liar and OCP is a lousy scam and he is the biggest crook of all. He then leaves the cafeteria vowing to find something to get rid of OCP and The Old Man. At the Library, he was in the computer to find a way to break in OCP's main computer and chose was Robocop Project and the password to get into the file is "Perfect". That night, The Scrambler was in his cell, when Robocop arrives who destroys the prison's main power, causing panic throughout the prison and his cellmate asks him, if the warden forgets to pay the electrical bill and he corrects him that it's his part of his plan. The wall in their cell suddenly collapses, it was Robocop . The Scrambler then thanks him for following his orders and his cellmate tries to follow him, but he pushes him away and drives him to his hideout. While was again at the Metro South Prison with Anne Lewis to inspect the damage left in the jailbreak, The Scrambler then takes under his control and contacts The Old Man in the monitor, declaring that his time has come for him and he vows to find him and puts him behind bars. Robocop then proceeds to rob a bank leaving Anne Lewis behind. When he arrives, two robbers where there attempting to rob the bank, they open fire at him, but are thrown aside and proceed to rob the bank, much to the surprise of the bankers and robbers. When Sgt Warren Reed learns of this and informs this Dr. Tyler and Roosevelt, much to their shock and he hands them a report about that incident and she doesn't understand, robbing a bank would violate his prime directives. Meanwhile, Robocop was in The Scrambler's hideout and he was pleased for bringing the money to him and gives him a objective to destroy OCP. He first destroys the OCP Reseach Park, then the OCP building under contruction. Then he proceeds to OCP Auto Assembly, preparing to destroy it, but is stop by Lt. Hedgecock, who was sent by Dr. Tyler. Unfortunately, he escapes, leaving the frustrated Lt. Hedgecock that he will get the brainwashed is the last thing he do. The Scrambler then contacts The Old Man that Robocop is under his control and is on his way to him. The Old Man then contacts Dr. Tyler to pull the plug on Robocop and she reluctantly agrees. However The Scrambler overiddens her commands. Robocop arrives the Main OCP Building, with Lt. Hedgecock and his team tried to stop him, but is able to get through and climbs the building and reaches the Old Man. His two guards are quickly incapitated and prepares to kill him. But Anne lewis arrives having responded Lt. Hedgecock's distress call and begs him to follow his prime directives. The Scrambler attempts to make Robocop not to listen to his partner and follow his prime directives, but Robocop refuses causing an electrical surge on him and The Scrambler who's then knocked out and he collapses into the floor. Anne Lewis checks him and he's now free from The Scrambler's control and she asks him if he's okay and he replies that he's fine and proceeds to find who was responsible getting brainwashed. Meanwhile at The Scrambler's hideout, The Scrambler regains consciousness from the electrical surge, realizing Robocop will after him and must leave, but he was too late, he already arrives and is promptly arrested. Later at the Police precinct, Dr. Tyler contacts The Old Man, informing that the Scrambler is now behind bars and she changes Robocop's password, so it could not happened again. Category:Individuals (animated series)